Revenge is soooo sweet
by Maxy's Momma
Summary: Jake and Darrel dump Sam and Jen into the lake. What will they do to get back? Sake-Jen/Darrel. Slighly OOC
1. JACOB ELY Sorry it's so short

**A/N this is my first FanFic although I have read many. I'm only 12 so please review and tell me my mistakes, but don't be too mean.**

**Disclaimer- Me-I own everything!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!! **

**Quinn-ummmm….should i be scared?**

**Bryan- Yes! You should be VERY scared**

**Me-I can dream can't I?**

**All the Ely's-NO!!!!**

**Me-Hmph!**

Sam POV

"YOU HATE ME!!! I yelled at Wyatt. Ever since he and Brynna came home from the hospital with baby Cody I hadn't gotten an ounce of attention AT ALL!!!

"Sam I don't you know that, I've just been stressed lately." He responded

"Whatever, I'm going to go ride Ace. Not that you would care." I said as I stormed out of the house running into something very hard-2 words, Jake Ely. I looked up and glared at him, his eyes were filled with amusement and he was smirking.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked

"What do you think?" I responded

He grabbed me around the waist and his lips crashed down onto mine.

"Hey Brat."

"Jacob Ely get away from my daughter!"

Jake started to pull away but I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I stole a glance at Wyatt, he was turning a deep shade of red.

I pulled back and strutted over to Witch, I swung up on her bareback, apparently she was in a good mood since normally she is a little crabby, even though she likes me, she didn't object. I looked over at the stunned Jake.

"Are you coming Master Jacob" I asked in my best English accent

He came over and swung up behind me, he took the reins around me and galloped Witch off over the bridge leaving Riverbend, and shocked Pepper, Ross and Dallas, who had just rode into the yard, watching a murderous Wyatt screaming "IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU!" at the retreating forms of Jake and Sam


	2. Bye Bye

**Yes I know that has nothing to do with Sam and Jen getting back at the boys for dumping them into the like but, I will get there. Sorry that chapter was so short.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own it. Happy?!?!**

**Quinn-I will be if you say I am awesome and your favorite character.**

**Me- NEVER!!!!**

**(Loud crash and muffled scream.)**

**Me-Quinn Ely! Get off of me!**

**Quinn-Say it.**

**Me-No**

**Quinn-Say it.**

**Me-Fine ,You are awesome and my favorite character.**

**Quinn- I knew it.**

Jake POV

I loved the way

Sam fit so perfectly into my arms.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Sam

"The Lake" was her reply.

"OK"

When we arrived at the lake we saw that Jen and Darrel were there, we rode over and ground-tied Witch near Silly.

"Hey, Jakey, Darlin'." Darrel drawled, nodding at each of us.

"SAM!" Jen squealed in glee, and ran over to give her a hug.

The girls walked a little ways away to talk, while Darrel came over to me. I knew that look in his eyes this was going to be bad.

Darrel walked up.

"I've got a plan."

"What?"

"Well…"

After much persuading I finally agreed to his plan, although I knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

Sam POV

Me and Jen were talking a little ways away from the boys watching the lake when suddenly two strong arms scooped me up, I squealed and started fighting, while demanding to be put down. A quick glance showed Jen in a similar dilemma.

"Jacob Ely put me down right now!"

"Naw."

Jake started walking out onto the dock with Darrel and Jen close behind.

"Jake." I said in a warning tone, he just smirked and kept walking.

"Jacob Ely I swear if you put me into that lake…" I was cut off when I hit the water.

Me and Jen surfaced at the same time, we were both outraged, we immediately started screaming threats and insults at Jake and Darrel who by now were both doubled over laughing and which sent me and Jen over the edge, we started trying to swim to shore and apparently we were going pretty slow. Since Jake and Darrel started laughing harder actually falling over, me and Jen reached shore and ran over to the horses, before the guys knew what was happening we were riding off in a cloud of dust.

We heard Jake and Darrel call in unison,

"JEN!!"

"SAM!!"

We just laughed and waved.

**I Promise this isn't the end. They still have another plan to get back at them this is just stage 1. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!! Review!**


	3. AN GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!

Hey Peeps! Go to my profile and vote for what car you think Darrel should have! I can't decide and until some peeps vote I can't UD! !!!


	4. NOOOO!

**I know only 3 people voted but, I can't wait any longer so, here it is!**

**Disclaimer- Why do I bother?**

**Quinn-You like it when I talk to you.**

**Me- I DO NOT! I DON'T CARE.**

**Quinn-(smirking) you know you do!**

**Me- QUINN!!!! Sic em' Baby (Baby is my Toy Poodle. The name tells you everything!)**

**Quinn- CALL HER OFF!**

**Me-Take it back…**

**Quinn-I TAKE IT BACK!**

**Me-good**

**Quinn-I said it now call IT off.**

**Me-nah. I think I am going to go read-ooohh, maybe I can't get somebody to drive me to the barn…have fun Quinn!**

Sam POV

As soon as we reached Harmony Ranch me and Jen spotted Darrel's brand-new pick up!

"Perfect" Jen said "Mwahahahahahaha"

"ooohh we really are evil!"

Me and Jen went inside the house and found some paint in the garage- It's washable, we're not that evil…or are we?

We the proceeded to give Darrel's Truck a makeover. When we were done it no longer was white it was pink and purple! Next we took it to lower ground which was still really muddy from yesterday's rain and trashed it.

So we had taken care of Darrel…Now Jake…

"OH WITCH!"

Meanwhile..

Jake POV

"I told you it was a bad idea! But nooo we just had to do it!

"Dude I'm so-Do I hear a car?

"Yeah right do you know how muddy it is here?!?!"

"Yea I kno-wait I know I heard it that time!"

(They spot car in the distance. It comes closer)

"Dude I think that's Sam and Jen." Said Darrel.

"And that would be your truck."

"No it can't be that truck is pink and purple mine is…..SAM!! JEN!!...NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**I know it is really short and I am sorry. Please review!**


	5. RUN!

**Sorry it took so long to UD but this is probably going to be really short since my friend is over!**

**Disclaimer- ME NO OWNY!!! WAAAAAA!!!!**

**Quinn-hahahaha cry baby**

**Me-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!**

**Quinn-N-n-nothing.**

**Me-That's what I thought.**

Sam POV

Me and Jen went and caught Witch after preparing our "Makeover Station" It consisted of washable bright pink hair dye. Bright purple hair dye, neon green nail polish and multi-colored bows and ribbon. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

First we died Witch's entire body PINK!!!! Then her Main and tail purple. We had to do it a couple times since she is so dark though, but it worked. Then we painted her hooves green, and braided a whole lot of ribbons into her main and tail!!

As soon as we were done we heard a pained cry,

"NOOOOOOOOO" Came Darrell's voice.

"Where's Witch." Jake asked very cautiously, as he entered the barn. In Silly's stall we replied, straight faced. Sadly as he started strolling toward the stall, muttering

"It smells like hair dye.."

Jen started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" asked Jake.

Then a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but we did." Perfect unison!

"Sam, Jen now would be a good time to run."

"Gotcha, bye"

We sprinted out of the barn to find a very upset Darrel crying on the ground beside his car. He looked up outraged as we came out.

"YOU!"

"Coming Mom!" Jen yelled

Jake and Darrel both gave outraged battle cries and started top run at us!

"AHHHH" We both screamed as we took off

We jumped onto Silly bareback and bridleless and yelled

"Go Silly! Go!"

Darrel jumped onto Flame, and Jake onto Juniper and started galloping after us across the playa.

**Sorry it's so short but as I said before my friend is over!**

**Peace Out! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Me-ummmmm………..hi? Your not mad are you? I know I kinda forgot about you……..**

**Characters in story- Of coarse we aren't- we aren't hiding raw eggs, and tomatoes behind our back. **

**Sam-(whisper to jake) You got the feathers right?**

**Jake-Yea!**

**Me- Did you say something Jake**

**Jake-No.**

**Me-ok, well if you guys aren't mad I guess I don't need to update now………**

**(things start flying)**

**Me-(run behind table-turn it on its side) OK I'LL UPDATE DON'T GET EGG IN MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Quinn-I still love you,**

**Me- awwww Quinn I love you too (hugs Quinn)**

**Quinn- (Smashes egg on my previously un-egged hair) MWAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Me- Well I need to shower now thanks- oh yea P.S I don't own any characters (sad face)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Sam POV

We had been galloping for about 10 minutes and Silly was starting to tire.

"Look, trees!"

We slowed Silly to a walk and jumped off her sprinting for the trees! I had almost made it when out of nowhere a body barreled into mine, spinning as not to land on top of me, I looked around and saw Juniper a couple feet away, I looked to the left and saw Jen in a tree and Darrell trying to climb up to her but the flying nuts were slowing him down, which met the person under me was none other than……*sigh. Jake, I. Am. So. Dead.

"So, brat, you dyed my horse, you trashed Darrell's truck, and you expected to get away with it?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to pick the ex racehorse as a spontaneous mount." I mumbled

Jake chuckled, maybe he would forgive me!

"Well as punishment YOU have to be my slave for a week and do any chores I ask you to and Jen has to be Darrell's."

I debated for a moment but knowing how much both guys loved us I knew they wouldn't make us suffer too much.

"oookkk"

"Annnd you have to say you love me soooo much and that I am your favorite person in the whole world."

"ok, I love you sooooo much and you are my favorite person in the whole wide world!" I emphasized my statement with a kiss.

I looked over and Jen was leaning against Darrell's chest sitting on one of the branches

"Hey babe, you gotta say that to ya know" Darrell told her with a smirk

"I love you Darrell, but I am my favorite person in the whole world but you can be my second" She said kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You're my favorite person too" Darrell said

"Way to be cheesy!" I yelled at them from the comfort of Jakes arms on the ground.

I looked around finally taking in our surroundings, we were by the lake again laying in the grass, Jen and Darrell came over to join us and we watched the beautiful sunset over the lake, then we just layed there enjoying eachothers company and gazing at the stars.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Sam"

Revenge is indeed sweet. Almost as sweet as Jake.

"You talkin to yourself again Darlin'?

"nooooo………………"

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I MIGHT UPDATE MY OTHER STORY BUT ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
